The present disclosure relates to an assembly process for use in picking and placing of very small display element(s) from an initial substrate to a receiving substrate.
To populate a display with very small light emitting diodes (LEDs), such as micro-LEDs, there may be a need to transfer the LEDs from the native substrate on which they have been manufactured to a target substrate that forms part of a display, or “display substrate.” Such small semiconductor devices may be assembled with a defined separation distance between them or closely packed together on the target substrate.
Because current LED manufacturing techniques do not result in perfects yields, any given batch of manufactured LEDs may contain non-operational LEDs. During assembly of the display, these non-operational LEDs should not be transferred to the display substrate.